An equilateral triangle and a square have the same perimeter of 12 inches. What is the ratio of the side length of the triangle to the side length of the square? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: They have the same perimeter, but that is divided among 4 sides for a square, and 3 sides for an equilateral triangle, and thus, the triangle's side length is $\frac{4}{3}$ times as long as that of the square.

To be more precise, you can call $t$ the side length of the equilateral triangle, and $s$ the side length of the square, and set up the equations: $3t = 12$, and $4s = 12$, which yields $t = 4$, and $s = 3$, from which it is clear that the ratio of the side length of the triangle to that of the square is $\boxed{\frac{4}{3}}$.